Duel : épreuve que chaque couple doit passer
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: Jonghyun est amoureux de Key mais n'ose pas le lui avouer car celui-ci ne cesse de se mettre en colère contre lui. Jusqu'au jour où les autres excédés décident d'intervenir entre les deux, et proposent un duel. Celui qui gagnera pourra faire ce qu'il veut de l'autre... [SHINee]
1. Une dispute

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et les cinq membres du groupe de pop SHINee n'avaient pas l'air motivés pour se bouger. Cela faisait presque deux heures que chacun ou presque occupait la même place dans l'appartement situé en plein cœur de Séoul, par ce glacial après-midi de début d'hiver. Cet appartement qu'ils occupaient maintenant depuis six mois leur plaisait bien, il était assez grand, agréable, et leur permettant d'avoir chacun leur espace personnel, même s'il n'y avait que deux chambres. Il y avait également un grand salon, ce qui leur offrait la possibilité d'inviter leurs amis à l'occasion, avec de grandes baies vitrées, très agréables quand il faisait beau, mais affreusement déprimant au mois de décembre, quand tout était gris. Des rideaux aux couleurs vives recouvraient les fenêtres pour cacher le triste spectacle des rues de Séoul enneigées, et de ce fait, il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce.

Minho, le beau rappeur brun, regardait notre maknae préféré, Taemin, qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, sur le canapé du salon. Il n'osait bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Et puis il était si mignon quand il dormait. Onew, le charismatique leader, était au téléphone avec le manager car même lorsqu'ils étaient en repos ils ne pouvaient se couper totalement de leur « travail » et en tant que leader du groupe, c'était systématiquement lui qui s'y collait pendant que les autres se la coulaient douce. Enfin presque. Il mit fin à la conversation téléphonique en raccrochant au nez du manager car des bruits suspects semblaient venir de la cuisine. Il entendit un cri, une insulte, puis un autre cri. Incrédule, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des membres de se hurler dessus, il posa le portable sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre où il s'était réfugié pour être tranquille. Avant qu'il n'arrive au lieu du vacarme, il sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Minho, surpassant les deux autres en puissance, qui leur criait de la fermer d'une manière plutôt impolie. Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le calme immédiatement. Le leader l'en remercia intérieurement et entra dans la cuisine.

Ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantois.

Minho était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte menant de la cuisine au salon, les mains sur les hanches et l'air visiblement énervé. Son regard était tourné vers Jonghyun qui se cachait derrière le bar. Il semblait effrayé et se tapissait du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière le muret. Et Onew vit enfin de qui ou plutôt de quoi se protégeait Jonghyun .D'une poêle à frire. Dans la main de Key. Ce dernier dans un état d'énervement que le leader ne lui connaissait pas. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Jonghyun surement. Il soupira. Il allait encore devoir gérer le problème.

-Minho, merci d'être intervenu. Tu peux retourner dormir, je m'en occupe fit-il en lançant son regard spécial « si-tu-bouges-je-te-trucide » à Key qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son « arme » et était encore en position de combat.

Minho soupira bruyamment pour bien marquer son mécontentement et retourna dans le salon, où le maknae, apparemment insensible au bruit, dormait toujours, un léger sourire fixé sur son visage d'ange. Le brun sourit, attendri, et s'allongea aux côtés du beau blond qui marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, ouvrit les yeux, embrassa Minho et se rendormit aussi sec. Son amant ne tarda pas à l'imiter, exténué. Il y a avait au moins un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Jinki essayait de raisonner une Diva capricieuse qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis quelques minutes. Ça en devenait légèrement inquiétant.

-S'il te plait Kibum, lâche cette poêle. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Si tu veux t'en prendre à Jonghyun tu vas le faire dehors, à la loyale tenta un leader quelque peu angoissé par la tournure des évènements

Il rattrapa par le col de sa chemise un Jonghyun qui tentait de se faire la malle. Sans succès. Et mal lui en prit car cela ne fit qu'accentuer la lueur assassine dans les yeux de Key. Jinki commençait à s'énerver aussi.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ni pourquoi vous vous engueulez comme des charretiers, je veux juste que vous respectiez la bonne humeur des lieux. Cet appartement est une zone neutre, je vous l'ai assez répété. Si ça doit nuire au moral des autres, vous allez dehors. Et sans poêle à frire, n'est-ce pas Kibum ? Et vous rentrez de préférence pour le dîner. C'est bien compris ? cria Onew

Jonghyun baissa la tête, penaud. Kibum se décida à bouger et lâcha la poêle qui se fracassa sur le carrelage en faisant un bruit épouvantable. On put entendre Minho crier des injures très colorées depuis le salon, encore plus remonté contre les fauteurs de trouble. Key, sans se départir de son indifférence, sortie de la pièce sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour le retenir et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua violemment, signe qu'il était sorti.

Le leader vocal, sans décrocher un mot non plus, couru après Kibum. Il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de ne pas claquer la porte, et Jinki l'en remercia télépathiquement, se doutant bien que leur leader n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un Minho hors de lui sur les bras.

Après cette scène, il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à rappeler le manager. Tant pis, il le rappellerait le lendemain pour s'excuser de lui avoir raccroché au nez. Il ouvrit quand même le portable et vit qu'il avait laissé une dizaine de message, plus sept appels en absence. Onew sourit. Il pouvait être obstiné quand il voulait. De toute manière s'il voulait les joindre il fallait qu'il attende qu'Onew se décide à décrocher car le manager était à Paris, pour régler des détails concernant un éventuel concert en France. Et Jinki avait d'autres problèmes à résoudre. C'était à lui de ramener la paix au sein de la troupe. Il ne fallait sans doute pas compter sur eux pour résoudre le problème tous seuls et Minho et Taemin étaient bien trop occupés pour lui venir en aide. Des fois Onew se sentait bien seul.

Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés ? Au point que Kibum s'arme d'une poêle à frire, l'affaire devait être grave. Si c'était lui qui s'armait, c'est que Jonghyun avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Même si Kibum prenait la mouche pour pas grand-chose, il était quand même sorti de ses gong. Onew se souvint de ce que Kibum lui avait appris la veille. Il avait remarqué que Jonghyun l'évitait depuis un moment, veillant à ne jamais se trouver seul avec lui. Mais ni Kibum ni Onew ne savaient pourquoi. Et il se demanda si les deux amants l'avaient seulement remarqué. Taemin avec sa manie de fouiner partout certainement. Quoique… S'il avait remarqué quelque chose, il l'avait dit à Minho, ça c'était sûr. A force de réfléchir à ces choses peu plaisantes, Jinki finit par s'énerver tout seul. Il décida d'attendre qu'ils rentrent, voir comment avait évoluée la situation, même s'il ne croyait pas à une amélioration. Mais ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être pire.

Onew, énervé et épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche, qui se trouvait être celui de Jonghyun, et imagina ce qu'il pourrait leur faire s'ils n'étaient pas calmés en rentrant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours affalés sur le canapé.

-Dit Minho ? interrogea le plus jeune

-C'que tu veux Taeminnie ? répondit le dit Minho d'une voix encore ensommeillée

-Tu crois que Jonghyun est amoureux de Kibum ? lança le plus jeune en toute innocence

Minho s'étrangla à moitié car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son maknae lui pose cette question. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de parvenir à se concentrer sans doute.

-Et bien… Je ne saurais pas dire s'il est amoureux ou pas mais il a drôlement du mal à rester calme quand Kibum est dans les parages. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe. C'est vrai que d'habitude ils sont beaucoup plus proches que ça. Et c'est bizarre qu'ils se soient engueulés comme ça tout à l'heure… répondit-il, songeur

-Moi ça m'intrigue, j'espère que Jonghyun n'a pas fait de bêtise…

-Toi t'es qu'une petite commère qui veut toujours tout savoir. Laisse-les un peu tranquilles. Ça finira par s'arranger le rassura son petit ami

-Minho ? interrogea une seconde fois le blond

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie d'un câlin murmura-t-il à l'oreille du rappeur

-Oh mais ça peut facilement s'arranger si ce n'est que ça répondit le rappeur sur le même ton

Taemin se releva et vint se placer à califourchon sur le bassin du plus vieux. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qui le faisaient frissonner quand il se perdait dedans. Minho vint retracer le contour des lèvres de Taemin avec son pouce et celui-ci en profita pour le mordiller amoureusement avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse musclé de son partenaire et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Ces simples contacts leurs donnaient des frissons et suffirent à faire accélérer les battements de leur cœur respectif. Ils étaient aux anges, ayant passé leur après-midi à se câliner dans le canapé. Mais ils étaient aussi crevés car c'était leur première vraie journée de repos depuis ce qui leur avait semblé une éternité. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir une semaine entière de congé, après un bon mois de fermes négociations. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas pu annuler l'interview prévue le surlendemain, c'était quand même inespéré. Ils ne tardèrent pas à fermer les yeux, enlacés.

Tout était calme dans l'appartement. Seul le bruit que faisaient les respirations des trois dormeurs venait casser le silence. Les heures passèrent. Jinki fut le premier à se réveiller et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis qu'il s'était endormi. On aurait cru que le temps s'était arrêté. Seuls les chiffres rouges sur le réveil attestaient le contraire. Il avait quand même dormi trois heures. Il était vingt heures et les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Enfin, il supposait qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés car il n'entendait rien et s'ils avaient été dans l'appartement, ça n'aurait pas été aussi calme. Onew tendit l'oreille. Il décida d'aller voir si le 2min était encore là. Effectivement, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Enfin presque. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de pièce. Mais ils l'avaient retournée. Il y avait des coussins partout, le fauteuil était renversé et les nombreuses paires de chaussures des 5 membres étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, certaines dans des endroits très improbables, comme sur la télévision, accrochée à l'abat-jour ou suspendue à la tringle des rideaux.

Des chaussures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête à ces deux-là pensa Onew

Ces deux-là justement, dormaient l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, un léger sourire figé sur leur visage. Apparemment, détruire le salon les avait amusés. On voyait bien que ce n'était jamais eux qui rangeaient. Onew s'approcha avec pour but de les réveiller mais avant qu'il n'arrive à son objectif, il se prit les pieds dans une chaussure appartenant vraisemblablement à Key, vu sa couleur, et s'étala, se rattrapant avec la jambe de Taemin qui dépassait du canapé, ce qui fit hurler celui-ci de douleur mêlée de surprise, pas vraiment content d'être réveillé de cette manière. Et en se réveillant il agrippa la chevelure de Minho qui se sorti brutalement du sommeil à son tour. Et si Taemin n'était pas très aimable quand il n'était pas réveillé en douceur, Minho, lui, était carrément teigneux. Il laissa échapper quelques jurons avant de voir pourquoi leur aîné était tombé et de prendre un air faussement étonné de le voir par terre. Car Onew était bien connu pour sa maladresse. Il pestait contre l'irrespect d'un rappeur et d'un danseur de sa connaissance qui laissaient traîner des chaussures partout et ceux-ci, loin de s'en trouver gênés, rirent ensemble, face à l'air dépité du leader et se rappelant surement un détail amusant de leur bataille de chaussures.

-Vous me ferez le plaisir de ranger tout ça ! Parce que Key à beau t'adorer, Taemin, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait de sentiment si il voyait ce que vous avez fait avec ses chaussures. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien moi. Et d'aller préparer le dîner aussi, tant que vous y êtes.

-Mais c'est Umma qui le prépare d'habitude ! fit remarquer Taemin

-Tu la vois où Umma, toi ? Je dois aller voir ce qu'ils font ces deux abrutis d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas une idée de là où ils peuvent être ?

-Ah parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés s'inquiéta Taemin

-Babo, s'il nous demande où ils sont c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Réfléchis un peu se moqua Minho en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de son petit-ami

-Et mais ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation avec une intonation montante. Et puis arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux, après ils sont incoiffables !

-Donc c'était une question. Cherche pas j'ai raison. En plus il n'existe pas ce mot. Et s'ils sont, comme tu dis, incoiffables, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont amoureux de moi héhéhé ricana Minho

-Tu es affligeant mon amour. Viens on va faire à manger, on rangera après.

Taemin prit Minho qui riait toujours par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Onew les regarda s'en aller et soupira. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Il retourna néanmoins dans sa chambre pour récupérer son portable et tenter de joindre Jonghyun ou Kibum. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il l'entendit vibrer et vit qu'on l'appelait. Numéro masqué. Il décrocha tout de même.

-Allo c'est Jinki, j'écoute.

-Jinki ! C'est Jonghyun !

-Jonghyun ? Pourquoi ton numéro est masqué ?

-Je t'appelle avec un téléphone public. Le mien n'a plus de batterie… avoua Jonghyun

-Ok. Tu es avec Kibum ? se renseigna Onew

-Oui, on est au café là où on a rencontré Amber la première fois

-A Incheon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas ? C'est à cinquante kilomètres d'ici !

-Euh ben… bafouilla le brun

-Et je suppose que si tu m'appelle c'est que vous avez besoin que je vienne vous chercher ? Je me trompe ? interrogea le leader

-Non, Jinki. Tu as raison. Excuse-nous…

-C'est bon… On règlera ça plus tard. Je pars de l'appart d'ici dix minutes, je serais là dans trois quarts d'heures. Essayez de rester vivant, ça m'arrangerait bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience.

Onew grommela et raccrocha. Il était furieux de devoir aller les chercher aussi loin à cette heure-ci et se promettait de leur passer un sacré savon quand il les récupérerait. Ils allaient vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure. Parole de leader !

Il sorti de la chambre, passa dans la cuisine prévenir les deux cuisiniers en herbe qu'il allait chercher les deux fautifs à Incheon, qu'il en avait donc pour un moment, et que s'ils voulaient manger et se coucher sans les attendre ils pouvaient. Le leader ne voulait pas les pénaliser parce que les deux autres avaient décidé de semer la pagaille. Il les laissa à leur préparatifs de repas, prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Un courant d'air vint lui chatouiller le cou désagréablement quand il fut sur le trottoir et il se dépêchât de monter dans la voiture afin mettre le chauffage. Au bout de quelques kilomètres il se détendit grâce à la chaleur ambiante, et se dit que ce voyage aurait au moins un avantage, c'est qu'il pourrait les engueuler librement, sans crainte de déranger personne car il y avait plus de quarante minutes de trajet. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour s'expliquer, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Mais à la voix de Jonghyun au téléphone, Onew aurait parié qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, la neige qui avait commencé à tomber à mi-parcours l'avait incité à conduire plus prudemment et il avait donc ralenti. Il vit l'enseigne lumineuse du café de loin et quand il fut un peu plus proche, il aperçut deux silhouettes mouvantes qui sautillaient sur place pour se réchauffer.

Les abrutis, pensa Onew. En plus de ça, ils allaient attraper la crève… Ils n'auraient pas pu l'attendre à l'intérieur ?

Il ralenti, arrivé à leur hauteur et n'eut même pas le temps de s'arrêter convenablement qu'ils montèrent comme un seul homme à l'intérieur. Onew attendit qu'ils s'installent correctement et repartit. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer, il bouillait intérieurement. Il était également épuisé, conduire par temps neigeux étant très fatigant, car il faut être toujours sur ses gardes. Il les observa dans le rétroviseur. Ils s'étaient mis à l'extrême opposé de l'un de l'autre, Key était presque collé à la fenêtre, comme s'il avait voulu ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il s'était pris la tête dans les mains, et regardais ses pieds. Jonghyun quand à lui, était assis normalement, et regardais par la fenêtre. Il semblait s'ennuyer, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, car la vue à travers la fenêtre n'offrait rien de très attractif, il faisait noir, il neigeait et l'atmosphère dans la voiture était telle qu'à l'extérieur, glaciale.

Onew se décida à intervenir.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête mais ça ne peut plus durer. J'en ai marre. Marre de vous voir vous faire la gueule, marre que vous vous engueuliez n'importe où, marre d'avoir l'impression que je ne sers à rien parce que je suis incapable de résoudre le moindre problème de couple au sein de mon groupe fit-il sans s'apercevoir de sa bévue

-De couple ? demanda Key, visiblement choqué

-Laisse Kibum, tu vois bien qu'il est crevé le défendit Jonghyun qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas au leader qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur

-Jinki, évite ce genre de blague s'il te plait continua l'Almighty en ignorant délibérément le leader vocal.

-Excuse-moi Kibum, je ne pensais pas à mal. Mais reconnait aussi que vous m'avez poussé à bout aujourd'hui. J'ai quand même le droit d'être un minimum énervé non ?

-Oui… lâcha Key de mauvaise grâce

-Bon, c'est la dernière fois que vous me faîtes un coup pareil c'est clair ? La prochaine, et j'espère bien qu'il n'y en aura pas, mais je précise quand même, au cas où, vous vous débrouillez, je ne viendrai pas vous chercher. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui répondit Jonghyun

-Kibum ? Tu as compris ?

-Oui…

-Alors dis-le quand je pose la question s'il te plait.

Onew arrêta de leur parler pour se concentrer sur la route car la neige tombait de plus en plus fort et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un accident. Il se dit qu'il s'en était plus bien sorti, même si le problème était loin d'être résolu, il avait une idée pour le résoudre, ayant compris le fin mot de l'histoire grâce à la réaction de Jonghyun. Mais pour cela il avait besoin de l'aide de Taemin. Cela attendrait donc le lendemain. C'est donc un peu plus serein qu'Onew continua la route.

Une fois en bas, Onew les prévins que Taemin et Minho étaient sûrement déjà couchés et qu'il leur arracherait la tête s'ils les réveillaient. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques en les menaçant, étant sûr qu'il n'aurait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution car au vue du silence de mort qui régnait depuis 30 kilomètres, les deux amoureux n'avaient pas grande chance de se faire réveiller. C'est donc dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Onew constata avec soulagement que les chaussures avaient retrouvé leur place originelle. Une angoisse de moins. C'était déjà ça. La crise de la Diva avait été évitée. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Jonghyun et Key, passa prendre de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, vit avec joie que Minho et Taemin leur avaient laissé à manger et s'installa alors dans la cuisine avec les restes du repas. Jonghyun le rejoignit quelques secondes après, et partagea son repas mais Key alla directement se coucher, le ventre vide.

Onew, mangeait lentement, tout en observant son cadet. Jonghyun avait l'air profondément déprimé, et ne se donnait plus la peine de le cacher maintenant que Key était partie se coucher.

-Dis-moi Jonghyun, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se mette dans cet état-là ? interrogea le leader à voix basse, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller quelqu'un

-Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes ! Enfin oui je te le promets soupira Onew


	2. Un duel

-Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes ! Enfin oui je te le promets soupira Onew

-Je lui ai dit que Taemin préférait mon omelette au riz à la sienne.

-Attends… Vous vous êtes engueulés juste pour une histoire d'omelette au riz ? s'écria Onew

-Moins fort Hyung ! Oui, et ça ne lui as pas plu du tout…

-Je m'en doute… Mais quand même… Il est drôlement susceptible. Mais c'est vrai que ton omelette est délicieuse. Enfin, t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan pour arranger tes affaires.

-Mes affaires ? questionna Jonghyun, surpris donc ignorant le compliment

-Ne m'oblige pas à le dire franchement. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. C'était quoi ce sourire tout à l'heure quand j'ai évoqué l'idée d'un couple et pas celui que nous connaissons déjà ? Je me trompe ou tu es amoureux Kim Jonghyun ?

-Oh… rougit Jonghyun

-A voir ta réaction, je suppose que j'ai vu juste fit le leader, satisfait

-S'il te plait ne le dit pas à Kibum implora Jonghyun

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je vais juste t'aider à te déclarer le rassura Onew

-Mais tu as bien vu comment il a réagi tout à l'heure, il ne m'aimera jamais…

-Ne jamais dire jamais. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me faire confiance, pour une fois.

-Ah euh d'accord… Merci Hyung. Soupira Jonghyun

-Y'a pas de quoi. Aller, file te coucher, il est tard, et la journée de demain va être très chargée.

-Mais on est en congé demain non ?

- Raison non valable. Allez, va dormir ! Tu verras bien demain !

-Bonne nuit Hyung

-Dors bien Jonghyun

Jonghyun rejoignis à son tour la chambre qu'il partageait avec la Diva et le leader, Taemin et Minho les ayant harcelés pour avoir une chambre à deux, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, lui. Il entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Key, se déshabilla, laissa ses vêtements au pied de son lit, et se glissa sous les draps avec un soupir. Il observa Key qui dormait déjà, sa couverture se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Malgré ses angoisses, il s'endormit rapidement, sa fatigue extrême prenant le dessus.

Onew se dépêcha de débarrasser la vaisselle sale et d'aller se coucher aussi.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Key était seul dans la chambre. Ils se frotta les yeux, étonné par cette découverte. D'ordinaire c'était lui le premier levé. Et même quand il trainait un peu au lit, Onew dormait toujours plus que lui. C'est donc un peu choqué qu'il se leva, prit sa douche et s'habilla, avant de se rendre dans le salon, où l'attendait déjà tous les membres qui avaient commencé à déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de Jonghyun, comme d'habitude, même s'il lui en voulait encore. Taemin jacassait avec Onew, Jonghyun avait le sourire aux lèvres et Minho était concentré sur le contenu de son bol. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit. A la fin du repas, Key surpris un clin d'œil d'Onew adressé à Taemin. Onew se racla la gorge.

-Hum… J'ai une annonce à faire. Je nous aie trouvé une occupation pour la journée. On va faire un duel de cuisine. Et ce duel opposera Jonghyun et Kibum lança-t-il, sournois

-QUOI ?! crièrent dans un parfait accord les deux concernés

-Vous avez bien entendu. Kibum, il me semble que tu as du mal à croire que Jonghyun sache mieux cuisiner l'omelette que toi, vous n'avez qu'à vous affronter pour vérifier. Ainsi vous serez fixé. Et ça nous fera une occasion de s'amuser. Taemin, Minho et moi feront les juges. Le but du jeu sera de cuisiner une omelette qui nous plaira, car celui avec le plus de votes gagnera le duel. L'épreuve aura lieu cet après-midi, à 14 heures. Ce qui vous laisse 5 heures pour vous préparer et faire les courses. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Et pour rendre le jeu encore plus intéressant, le gagnant pourra donner un gage au perdant annonça malicieusement le maknae, ayant visiblement des idées perverses en tête

-Mais… mais… mais…

-Alors Jonghyun tu ne sais plus parler ? C'est l'émotion qui te fait ça ?

Jonghyun lança un regard noir à Minho, qui se fichait ouvertement de lui

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Minho !

-C'est bon, pas le peine de te fâcher, c'était juste pour rire

-Ok…

Taemin se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, Minho annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche, Onew partit se vautrer devant la télé et il ne resta plus que les deux amis à table.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des cadeaux Kim Jonghyun. Je vais te battre. Murmura Key

-Mais oui, bien sûr. On verra bien avec le verdict hein ! Sinon bonne chance ! lui répondit Jonghyun

-Oui c'est ça, on verra.

Jonghyun apparemment très confiant, alla regarder la télévision avec le leader tandis que Key allait se recoucher, déprimé. Il savait très bien, au fond de lui-même, que l'omelette de son ami était meilleure que la sienne. Il le savait depuis des années. Simplement sa fierté de cuisinier en prenait un coup à chaque fois qu'on le lui faisait remarquer. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était fâché avec Jonghyun. Et quand il était en colère, Key préférait le silence à l'attaque. Il en voulait à Taemin d'avoir rajouté cette règle stupide du gage à la fin. Car il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il avait peur de ce que Jonghyun pouvait avoir en tête. Pour se venger de ne pas lu avoir adressé un seul mot pendant toute leur course poursuite jusqu'à Incheon de la veille… Il resta dans son lit, allongé sur le ventre, recouvert par sa couverture pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un fouiller dans le placard, surement à la recherche de vêtements. Il se demandait qui c'était, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trente-six mille solutions. Il n'y en avait que deux. Jonghyun ou Onew. A moins que l'un des deux occupants de l'autre chambre ait décidé de piquer des affaires dans ce placard, rempli avec une majorité appartenant à Key. Ce qui augmentait le nombre de possibilité à quatre. Pensant que quelqu'un voulait lui emprunter quelque chose sans permission, il frémit mais ne put se résoudre à sortir de dessous sa couette. Il avait peur de tomber sur Jonghyun. Mais soudain une voix le sortit de ses pensées complexes.

-Kibum, tu dors ? interrogea une voix que Key identifia avec soulagement comme étant celle d'Onew

-Oui… répondit-il avec lassitude

-Tu te fous de moi ? rigola-t-il

-Non… rétorqua le blond, sincère

-Tu sais qu'il est déjà presque midi ? Et que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner cet après-midi… l'encouragea Onew

-Je ne gagnerai pas et tu le sais très bien Onew-Hyung… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas à quoi sert ce duel si ce n'est faire gonfler l'ego déjà surdimensionné de Jonghyun.

-Sur ce coup-là tu marques un point. Mais ton ego, s'il n'est plus, est tout aussi grand que le sien, non ?! se moqua Onew

-Je ne vois pas le rapport puisque nous savons tous que ce n'est pas moi qui vais gagner. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de me faire tourner en bourrique aujourd'hui ? s'indigna le second rappeur

-C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait aller vous chercher à cinquante kilomètres sous la neige.

-Pourquoi seulement ma punition ?

-Parce que si tu n'étais pas allé à Incheon, Jonghyun n'y serait pas allé non plus. Expliqua le leader, en toute logique

-Raah, ça m'énerve.

-Essaye au moins de te battre. Si tu pars défaitiste, tu n'auras même pas la fierté de t'être battu.

Onew quitta la chambre, un tee-shirt noir décoré d'un champignon dans la main. Key soupira. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de se lever. Il se fit violence, car il savait que le leader avait raison. Il prit une veste au hasard dans l'armoire, ce qui était très inhabituel pour la fashion victime qu'il était, mais il avait d'autres problèmes en tête que de savoir si sa veste s'accordait avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il l'enfila, prit de l'argent, sortit de la chambre, traversa l'appartement sous le regard bienveillant d'Onew, et sortit sur le palier.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il lui fallait et décida d'aller à pieds à l'épicerie qu'il fréquentait régulièrement, située non loin de là. Il l'aimait bien cet endroit car même si elle l'avait reconnu, la jeune fille qui servait la plupart du temps les clients ne se montrait pas hystérique, jamais elle n'avait tenté de sauter sur lui ou de le prendre en photo. En plus, Key la trouvait mignonne avec ses yeux noirs qui brillaient constamment. Elle rougissait juste un peu quand il entrait, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Et Key se montrait gentil avec elle, et la remerciait silencieusement de garder son anonymat. Ils discutaient un peu quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Il profitait du fait de pouvoir parler avec une jolie fille sans qu'une horde de fan ne surgissent avec pour seule idée de tuer la fille qui avait eu ses faveurs. Elle lui fournit ce qu'il désirait et sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être qu'elle lui inspirait confiance, il lui raconta ce pourquoi il était là. Elle l'écouta attentivement, ne se moqua pas, et lui souhaita bon courage, ce qui lui redonna le moral. Désormais, il voulait gagner. La jeune fille, contente d'avoir pu lui être utile, rougit de nouveau quand il la salua pour partir car il lui adressa un doux sourire, un de ceux qui font frémir. Remplit d'une ardeur nouvelle, il quitta la petite boutique et sa jolie serveuse, et prit le chemin du retour.

Il avait traîné plus qu'il n'aurait dû, car il était 13 heures 30 quand il regarda sa montre, en bas de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas pris son portable avec lui et donc ne savait pas si l'un des membres avait tenté de le joindre. Il le supposait car Onew appelait quiconque passait plus d'une heure hors de l'appartement sans avoir prévenu, pour savoir où il se trouvait, quand il rentrait etc… Un vrai papa-poule songea Key. Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, manquant de se tuer plusieurs fois à cause de son imprudence due à sa vitesse, ne voulant pas être en retard car ils étaient bien capables de déclarer Jonghyun gagnant par forfait. Une fois sur le palier, il sonna car il n'avait pas pris ses clés, comme à son habitude. Il attendit quelques instants avant que Taemin ait la gentillesse de lui ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui effraya un peu Key. D'ordinaire le sourire du maknae avait quelques chose de rassurant mais là, il y avait un petit rien à la limite du sadisme. Il s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as failli être en retard Umma. Ça aurait été bête non ?! lança le plus jeune en continuant à sourire

-Oui mais je suis là maintenant. C'est bon répondit Key sur un ton un peu plus sec qu'il n'aurait souhaité.

-…

-Excuse-moi Taemin, je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça. C'est cette histoire de duel qui me fatigue. S'excusa le plus âgé

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais nul en cuisine !

-Merci Taemin, tes paroles ont le don de me réconforter répliqua Key, un peu ironique

-Mais de rien Hyung ! fit ce dernier avant de partir dans la chambre

Dans la chambre, Minho était en train de ranger le bazar que son amant avait laissé en s'habillant le matin. Il interpella celui-ci quand il entra

-Tu pourrais faire attention quand même… Tu as mis des fringues partout !

-Désolé Minho-Hyung ! Je n'ai pas fait attention se défendit Taemin avec un sourire d'ange qui eut le don de faire fondre son vis-à-vis

-C'est bon, ça va. Mais ne recommence plus ! Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ? interrogea Minho

-Euh oui… Ça me fait mal au cœur de faire tout ça. Kibum-Umma est dans un état…

-Je sais Taeminnie. Mais on verra ce que ça va donner. Je pense que ça ira beaucoup mieux pour eux deux après. Tu te souviens pour nous ?

-Tu as raison. Oui, je me souviens. Je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain, et Jonghyun avait dû défoncer la porte. Rappela Taemin

-Haha, et moi qui était parti pendant le live, et toi qui m'avait suivi ! Le savon que Jinki nous avait passé!

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits métalliques, venant de l'autre partie de l'appartement. Intrigués, ils abandonnèrent le tas de vêtements sans regrets et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, main dans la main.

Ils découvrirent la source du bruit avec amusement. Onew, débout sur une chaise dans la cuisine, frappait sur une casserole avec une cuillère en bois. Il avait un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres. Key était déjà là, appuyé sur le plan de travail avec un air blasé sur le visage et Jonghyun arriva quelques secondes après le couple. Onew s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

-Bon, je vois que tout le monde est là, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Minho, Taemin et moi allons attendre dans le salon pendant que vous cuisinez. A vous de vous partager la cuisine. On vous laisse deux heures, ce qui est largement suffisant je pense, pour une simple omelette au riz. A vous de nous surprendre. Sur ce, bon courage ! les encouragea Onew avant de démarrer le chronomètre.

Les trois amis partirent dans le salon, laissant les deux concurrents seuls dans la cuisine. Key fût le premier à bouger. Il se dirigea vers un plan de travail, pris ses courses dans le réfrigérateur et alla se laver les mains. Jonghyun, s'amusant de la situation, le regarda faire avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Voir Key s'affairer comme ça était assez amusant. Il se décida enfin à bouger aussi, de peur que Key prenne tout l'espace disponible dans la cuisine qui n'était pas immense. Il sorti de quoi préparer son omelette. Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Non pas qu'il avait une si haute opinion de lui-même mais Key n'avait jamais su faire l'omelette. Il la ratait systématiquement et ce plat avait donc disparu de l'alimentation courante des cinq garçons. Quand ils en voulaient vraiment une, ils demandaient à Jonghyun et Key boudait toute la soirée. Et il suffisait de voir la tête de Key quand on évoquait ce plat. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. C'est à cause de sa bourde qu'il s'était fâché avec Key la veille. Il avait eu le malheur de dire que Taemin voulait manger de l'omelette et que donc ce serait lui qui ferait à manger le soir. Key l'avait comment dire… très mal pris. Il ne supportait qu'on lui rappelle tout le temps que le seul plat qu'il ne savait pas faire était réalisable par un novice. Il avait un blocage avec l'omelette. Point final.

Pendant qu'il ressassait ses tristes pensées, Jonghyun avait commencé à se mettre au travail. Il s'était également lavé les mains puis il avait sorti ce dont il avait besoin pour cuisiner. Des œufs pour l'instant. Key, avait réussi à s'énerver tout seul et il était encore moins attentif que d'habitude. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que Jonghyun allait forcément gagner et que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Jonghyun, à présent, s'éclatait à faire à manger, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le faire sans s'attirer les foudres de la Diva. Enfin, elle était furieuse mais plus contre les autres que contre lui. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix non plus. Le duel avait été imposé. Même si c'était dans son intérêt à lui. Mais ça Key ne le savait pas encore. Il l'apprendrait le moment venu. Bien assez tôt songea Jonghyun.

Dans le salon, Onew discutait avec Taemin et Minho.

-Vous croyez que Kibum Umma va se fâcher quand il apprendra que non seulement il a perdu mais e plus que c'était planifié d'avance que ce soit Jonghyun qui gagne ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien Taemin répondit le leader. Mais j'espère qu'il va comprendre les sentiments de Jonghyun et les accepter ou du moins s'il ne peut faire ça, qu'il ne le détruise pas…

-QUOI ? s'exclama Minho

-Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? s'esclaffa Onew

-Tu crois vraiment que Key enverrais balader Jonghyun ? demanda-t-il

-Hein ?

-Si Key se défends avec autant de vigueur, ce n'est peut-être pas seulement parce qu'il est vexé, c'est peut-être aussi pour s'empêcher de fantasmer sur Jonghyun…

-Mais… tenta Taemin

-Il n'a peut-être pas tort, quand on y réfléchit, ça semble plausible. le défendit Onew

- Tu y crois sérieusement ? demanda le maknae à son rappeur

-Si je le dis c'est que j'y crois petit babo dit-il en souriant tendrement à son « petit babo »

-Et mais je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis plus grand que Jonghyun !

-Euh, sur ce coup-là il n'a pas tort. Mais tu resteras quand même pour toujours notre petit maknae rigola Onew

-Méchants ! murmura le maknae avant de se retourner pour bouder

-Allez, c'est rien on te charrie. On le sait bien que notre Dino est plus petit que toi

-Fais pas la tête Minnie, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de toute notre bonne humeur pour faire face à la suite annonça le grand rappeur brun

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien parce que je sens qu'entre le moment où on va annoncer le résultat et le moment où Jonghyun va se décider à faire quelque chose, on a le temps de subir une sacrée engueulade l'informa Onew

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus souffla Taemin

-J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de tout détruire soupira Onew

Onew avait beau espérer, ça n'empêchait pas la réalité. Et s'ils ne détruisaient pas la cuisine, ils l'amochaient sérieusement. Key était déjà énervé, et sa colère avait éclaté, subitement. Parce qu'il était à bout. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote de brûler son omelette systématiquement. Tandis que Jonghyun avait presque fini et qu'il trouvait en plus le moyen de répondre à ses sms en même temps. Alors la Diva avait explosé. Et elle avait balancé son plat d'œufs battus par terre, éclaboussant Jonghyun par la même occasion. Ce qui ne lui avait que moyennement plus. Il avait alors répliqué, lançant l'eau contenue dans le verre qu'il tenait directement sur Kibum qui se prit l'eau froide en plein dans le visage. Il devint blême et s'essuya d'un revers de manche, chose très inhabituelle pour une Diva mais qu'importe, il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Sa fureur ne connaissait plus de limites.

-JONGHYUN ! Tu… tu…

Il était tellement énervé qu'il en perdait ses mots

-Je quoi ? répondit le concerné, faisant appel à tout son self control pour ne pas se tordre de rire de voir Key dans cet état-là

-TU M'ENERVE VRAIMENT KIM JONGHYUN fit Key, dépité que sa colère ait aussi peu d'effet sur le leader vocal

Jonghyun allait dire quelque chose mais se retint, se doutant que le moment n'était pas opportun pour une déclaration d'amour. Moi aussi je t'aime. Voilà les mots qu'il aurait tant aimé lui dire. Mais il jugea intelligemment qu'il aurait surement l'opportunité plus tard de se confier. Key, loin de se calmer attrapa derrière lui une poignée de riz cuit dans une casserole, se brûlant au passage, et façonna vite fait une boulette qu'il balança sur Jonghyun qui n'avait rien vu venir. La boulette lui éclata sur la tête et il retrouva avec plein de riz collant dans les cheveux.

-Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas encore mis la sauce tomate dans le riz se vengea Key

Jonghyun grogna et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever le riz de ses cheveux. Key ne l'avait pas loupé. Un morceau se détacha et tomba dans son tee-shirt et il dû se contorsionner pour pouvoir l'enlever. Key le regarda avec un sourire sadique et l'air de s'attendre à ce que son ami réponde. Jonghyun se laissa deux secondes de réflexion pour déterminer avec quoi il allait bombarder la Diva. Il avait la flemme de réfléchir alors il fit la même chose que l'autre quelques minutes auparavant. Il fit une boulette avec son riz et la lança. Key la reçu au même endroit.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas plus d'imagination que ça ? ricana-t-il

Il s'arrêta cependant de rire quand il sentit quelque chose dégouliner le long de sa tempe.

-Et oui, moi j'ai eu le temps de la mettre la sauce se moqua Jonghyun

Il devait encore se retenir pour ne pas rire, car la tête de son ami était vraiment marrante. Il avait du riz collé sur le crâne et de la sauce rouge lui coulait à présent sur le visage. Jonghyun songea avec perspicacité qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre à l'abri avant de mourir par les mains d'un Almighty assoiffé de vengeance. Mais l'Almighty se contenta de continuer la bataille de riz, Jonghyun participant allégrement. Quand soudain, ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

-Et les gars, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais il vous reste dix minutes. Vous avez bientôt fini ? demanda une voix

Deux grognements lui répondirent. Ils se tournèrent le dos et reprirent leur préparation à toute vitesse. Ils devaient refaire du riz, car évidemment ils n'en avaient plus. Celui qu'ils avaient cuit en premier était maintenant collé un peu partout dans la cuisine. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour même en coller au plafond. Un peu de sauce tomate coulait le long de la vitre, et même du plafond ! On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille. Ils finirent leur plat en un temps record et se nettoyèrent tant bien que mal. Jonghyun ne parvint pas à retirer l'intégralité du riz de ses cheveux et Key avait encore de la sauce tomate sur son tee-shirt. Mais ils avaient réussi à finir, et c'était l'essentiel. Ils s'étaient défoulés aussi. Au début, ils se battaient pour une bonne raison, et encore, mais à la fin, c'était juste histoire de ne pas perdre la face en cédant en premier. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les interrompre, ce qui avait quand même sauvé leur fierté respective. Ils entendirent de nouveau de coups à la porte.

-Ca y est c'est fini. On peut entrer ?

-Allez grouillez-vous on a faim nous ! les pressa Minho

-Oui oui c'est bon vous pouvez entrer les autorisa Jonghyun

La réaction des trois juges quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, fut comique. Taemin ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortit, Onew fut pris d'un fou rire et Minho fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Vous… vous lui avez fait quoi à cette pauvre cuisine ? demanda Taemin

-Oh rien, on s'est juste battus et elle a un peu morflé rigola Jonghyun

-Un peu ? Juste un peu ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion de un peu lança Minho

Onew, lui, ne s'en était toujours pas remis et continuait de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Onew, c'est toi le leader, fait quelque chose ! ordonna Minho

-Laisse mon cœur, il n'est pas en état là rigola Taemin

-Bon alors, vous deux vous sortez, et nous on reste pour voter. Allez ouste ! Et essayez de ne pas mettre du riz partout dans le salon, ce serait sympa.

-Fais pas comme si c'était toi qui nettoyais, Minho se moqua Key

-Bon allez-vous sortez maintenant ! Et laissez-nous délibérer en paix ! Et gare à vous si vous trichez !

Jonghyun et Key sortirent de la cuisine, laissant quand même derrière eux une trainée de grains de riz. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent dans un parfait ensemble sur le canapé du salon.

Dans la cuisine, les trois juges, affligés par le triste spectacle de la cuisine salement amochée, se regardèrent avant de s'approcher de la table de la cuisine où les plats étaient posés. Les dés étaient jetés…


	3. Une victoire

Jonghyun et Key, assis sur le canapé, attendait avec une impatience non contenue le verdict des trois juges, qui délibéraient dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Après dix minutes d'attente, leur patience fût récompensée car le jury arrivait pour annoncer les résultats. Taemin se laissa tomber aux cotés de Kibum et lui caressa machinalement le dos. Minho alla se placer près de Jonghyun et lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. La tension se faisait sentir. Taemin se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu en arriver là juste pour un problème de fierté culinaire. Onew, désigné porte-parole d'office par les deux lâcheurs, se préparait mentalement à la confrontation qui suivrait, immanquablement, l'annonce des résultats.

-Après mûres réflexions, car vos plats étaient tous les deux délicieux, nous avons dû faire un choix. Choix difficile je vous l'affirme. D'autant plus que… commença Onew

-Oui c'est bon Hyung on a compris. Quels sont les résultats ? le pressa Jonghyun

-Patience patience. Tiens quel est le proverbe déjà ? Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. Tu devrais lire de la poésie française plus souvent toi. Se moqua le leader

-Jiiiiiiki s'il te plaaaaaaait ! se plaignit Key

-Oui oui j'ai compris ! Alors ! Nous avons donc décidé de… retenta Onew

-Raah mais tu vas attendre encore longtemps ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué s'énerva le leader vocal

-Si tu l'interromps à chaque fois, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… lança Key

-Auberge ? Quel est le rapport ? demanda Onew

-On y est pas encore entrés de toute manière … répondit Taemin, dans l'espoir sans doute de surpasser son leader dans la catégorie blague débile

-C'est une métaphore… Et c'est toi qui dis qu'on devrait lire de la poésie française ? s'indigna Minho

-Vous êtes affligeants… soupira Key

-Et donc qui a gagné ? lança Jonghyun, innocemment

-C'est Jong… hmpf….

Minho mit sa main sur la bouche du leader comme pour l'empêcher d'en dire davantage, mais le pire était déjà fait. Jonghyun les regarda avec un sourire, Key avec colère. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. L'instant était tout de même historique. La supériorité culinaire de la Diva venait d'être remise en cause. Même si il s'en doutait, l'entendre à voix haute, c'était quand même autre chose !

-...

-...

-Hyung ! On avait dit en douceur ! lui reprocha le plus jeune

-C'est pas en douceur ça peut-être ? rétorqua le leader, piqué au vif

-Non pas vraiment… dit doucement Minho

- ...

Jinki vexé, préféra ne pas répondre et se retourna pour bouder deux minutes

-Kibum ça va ? demanda Taemin

-...

Kibum l'ignora royalement, figé dans sa douleur

-Jonghyun ça va ? s'inquiéta à son tour Minho

-...

Jonghyun fit le sourd avec Minho qui tourna son regard vers Key, qui boudait aussi.

Décidemment ! Ça tournait à la bouderie-party ! Seul Minho et Taemin ne boudaient pas et quand ils virent les trois autres, tête baissée, en silence, ils ne purent s'empêcher un rire bruyant qui dissipa rapidement l'atmosphère tendue.

Pourtant, cet instant de complicité ne dura pas très longtemps. Jonghyun et Key retrouvèrent les têtes de déprimés qu'ils avaient en rentrant la veille au soir. Key avait des raisons d'être déçu mais Jonghyun venait de remporter la victoire, il aurait dû être content. Mais non. Onew, voyant que Jonghyun faisait grise mine, décida d'intervenir. Il demanda à Minho et Taemin de venir l'aider à ranger la cuisine, qui était dans un sacré état, suite à la bataille de nourriture. Jonghyun et Key se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon. Le sang de Jonghyun ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. C'était le moment. Il allait prouver aux autres qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien et qu'il pouvait faire preuve de courage, lui aussi, s'il le voulait. Key se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira. Jonghyun, agacé par le comportement de son ami soupira à son tour.

Dans la cuisine, le rangement se faisait dans le silence le plus complet. Autant pour ne pas les déranger que pour les écouter. Onew ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait suivre. Il essuyait une assiette tout en regardant par la porte entrouverte.

Soudain, Jonghyun prit l'initiative et s'approcha de Key en quelques secondes. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du rappeur qui tressaillit. Il regarda Jonghyun dans les yeux ce qui mit KO celui-ci. Il trouvait les yeux de Key magnifiques, même quand il y avait cette pointe de haine mêlée de peur comme à cet instant précis. Sans retirer sa main de son épaule, Jonghyun secoua la tête afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Tu dois honorer ton gage Kibum, les règles sont les règles annonça-t-il

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me défiler. Laisse-moi juste le temps de digérer ma défaite. Toi Kim Jonghyun, mon meilleur ami, tu m'as battu en cuisine. Je n'en reviens toujours pas explique Key

-Que m'auras tu fais ou fais faire si jamais cela avait été toi le vainqueur ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'as pas d'idées ? ricana Key

-Oh si bien sûr. Simplement je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies. Je demandais par simple curiosité, pour savoir à quoi j'ai échappé.

-Alors vas-y, qu'on en finisse lâcha Key, qui était déjà un peu moins confiant quant à la suite des évènements.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut se dire facilement Kibum.

-Alors quoi ?

-Viens répondit le leader vocal, laconiquement

-Je… je te suis.

Key emboîta le pas à Jonghyun qui se dirigeait vers leur chambre, au grand dam des voyeurs dans la cuisine. Mais d'un autre côté, Onew était un peu rassuré, Jonghyun ayant l'air bien parti, quoique un peu trop nerveux. Mais bon, qui ne le serait pas dans une situation pareille !

Les deux garçons empruntèrent le couloir et Jonghyun entra le premier dans la chambre, qu'il partageait avec Kibum et Onew, depuis que le 2min avait voulu l'autre chambre. Jonghyun avait parfois du mal à s'endormir, avec la présence de Key à ses côtés. Il tremblait. Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu mais qu'il avait aussi tant redouté était enfin là ! Il allait pouvoir déclarer sa flamme à Key. Mais il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son ami. Déjà se dire qu'un homme était amoureux de lui risquait de le choquer mais en plus il s'agissait de son meilleur ami !

Kibum entra à sa suite dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et alluma la lumière avant de s'affaler sur le lit le plus proche, celui de Jonghyun. Le propriétaire du lit se dit que Key allait laisser son odeur sur les draps et que ce serait encore plus difficile pour lui si jamais Key le repoussait. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de Key. Il resta debout devant lui, les bras le long du corps, un air à la fois angoissé et résigné, sans la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Jonghyun avait beau vouloir Key plus que tout, il s'était fait une raison. Key allait forcément refuser. Mais soudain une idée germa dans le cerveau du leader vocal. Si Taemin avait introduit l'idée du duel, c'est parce qu'il avait forcément envisagé cette situation. Il savait que Key ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. La présence de l'élu de son cœur le mettait dans tous ses états. Le principal concerné, ne se doutant pas des sombres pensées qui torturaient son ami, le regardait, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose avec un air interrogateur.

Key réfléchissait lui aussi. Il se demandait pourquoi l'aura de Jonghyun était-elle aussi sombre et pourquoi il ne plaisantait pas avec lui, comme avant. Tout en observant le corps bien d'ordinaire bien proportionné de son meilleur ami, Key remarqua que le tee-shirt qu'il portait semblait beaucoup trop large pour lui. D'ordinaire les vêtements rétrécissent mais ne s'agrandissent pas. Surtout que Key était très consciencieux avec les lessives. Et il savait qu'au départ, ce tee-shirt qui lui avait été offert par Taemin lui allait parfaitement, moulant son torse de manière à laisser voir sa musculature bien développée. Alors pourquoi Jonghyun avait-il l'air de flotter dans ce même tee-shirt ? Key s'inquiéta.

-Euh…. Jonghyun, je peux vérifier un truc s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y répondit Jonghyun, un peu surpris par cette demande

Ayant reçu l'approbation de son meilleur ami, Key se leva, s'approcha de lui et vint soulever son vêtement, découvrant le torse du chanteur. Key eu un sursaut. Son ami était d'une maigreur à faire peur. Ses beaux muscles bien dessinés avaient disparus, et ses os saillaient sur sa peau. Jonghyun recula, choqué par ce geste mais Key, encore plus choqué que lui par cette horrible découverte le retint par les épaules. Jonghyun évitait le regard de son vis-à-vis, gêné, et se doutant qu'il allait devoir justifier son état. Mais il n'en avait plus aucune envie. Pourtant son cœur s'accéléra en pensant que Key s'inquiétait pour lui. Non, repends toi Jonghyun, ce n'est que de la pitié se dit-il. Il tenta de se convaincre avec cette phrase. A cet instant, il n'avait plus rien du brillant Jonghyun, le leader vocal des SHINee, celui qui fait crier les fans rien qu'avec un sourire. Il était à l'état de loque, à moitié soutenu par Key qui le tenait fermement pas les épaules, autant pour l'empêcher de tomber que pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Jonghyun regarde-moi ordonna le rappeur

Le susnommé ignora l'ordre alors le blond le prit par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. En sentant les doigts de Key sur son menton, Jonghyun tressaillit. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de secondes en secondes et le fait que Key le regardait fixement dans les yeux ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, bien au contraire.

-Ki… Kibum ! Lâche-moi s'il te plait ! supplia Jonghyun

A ce rythme-là, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il allait forcément sauter sur son ami. Il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Tout lui semblait perdu alors pourquoi ne pas tenter l'impossible ? Heureusement, Key reprit la parole, coupant le flot de pulsions de Jonghyun.

-Pas avant que tu me promettes de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état et pourquoi tu m'évites depuis un moment

-Je ne… Je ne t'évite pas ! commença-t-il

Mais sentant le regard lourd de reproche de l'homme debout à quelque centimètre de lui, il changea de tactique.

-Okay je vais t'expliquer lâcha-t-il, un léger sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Key surpris, et n'interprétant pas le sourire comme dangereux, lâcha Jonghyun. Mal lui en pris car le précèdent prisonnier le prit par les poignets et le poussa vers le lit. Key se tapa dedans en arrière et déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Jonghyun était maintenant étendu sur Key lui tenant toujours les poignets. Ce dernier commença à avoir peur, il ne savait pas ce que son ami avait dans la tête, et maintenant que les positions avaient été inversées, il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation, ce qui le dérangeait fortement. Jonghyun lâcha les poignets de Key et se racla la gorge.

-C'est toi qui a perdu, tu dois donc te plier à ton gage. C'est moi qui décide chuchota-t-il

Key avala sa salive péniblement

-Mais comme je suis sympa et que je tiens toujours mes promesses, je vais donc te dire ce que tu veux savoir. Tu es bien sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça sans rien dire. Jonghyun n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger de sur lui.

-Tu sais Kibum, tout cela est de ta faute. En partie de la mienne, mais surtout de la tienne fit-il avec un triste sourire

Key le regarda sans comprendre

-C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là. A cause de ma faiblesse stupide aussi. Surtout. Mais quand même. Tu ne comprends toujours pas hein ?

Il regarda Key à son tour, celui-ci le fixait d'un air désemparé. Alors Jonghyun se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de se relever et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je t'aime Kibum.

Key mit un peu de temps à réagir et pas exactement de la manière qu'aurait souhaitée le chanteur. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces et le repoussa, le faisant rouler sur le lit avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le sol, n'essayant même pas de faire un geste pour se rattraper. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'aider à se relever et couru hors de la chambre. Il traversa l'appartement comme une furie, renversa Onew qui allait ranger une pile d'assiettes et se réfugia sur le balcon. Il se laissa glisser au sol, se trempant instantanément car il pleuvait averse. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Colère et incompréhension. Il en voulait à lui son meilleur ami, de lui avoir caché une chose d'une telle importance, au leader pour avoir organisé cette mascarade en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, à tous de lui avoir fait croire qu'il pouvait gagner. Les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient à ses larmes salées. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il était seul, seul dans sa douleur.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Onew vociférait tout seul en tentant de ramasser les débris d'assiettes éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Parce qu'une tornade humaine venait de le renverser avec sa vaisselle dans les bras. Une tornade humaine qui était maintenant prostrée sur le balcon, sous la pluie battante.

Onew termina de ramasser les tessons et partit dans la chambre, ayant déduit avec perspicacité que c'était de là que venait le blond. Il entra doucement, et vit Jonghyun, étendu sur le ventre, à même le sol, immobile.

-Jonghyun ? Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu essayes d'entrer en contact avec les acariens de la moquette ?

Normalement, les blagues du leader, même si elles ne faisaient pas rire les autres, leur inspirait au moins de la pitié. Mais là, la loque étendue sur la moquette n'eut aucune réaction.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Kibum est sorti comme une fusée de la chambre ? Enfin vu ta tête je m'en doute un peu. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ta repoussé qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il a peut-être juste besoin de temps pour se faire à la nouvelle.

Onew se baissa et s'allongea aux côtés du leader vocal. Comme d'habitude, il avait su trouver les mots justes. Il n'était pas le leader de SHINee pour rien !

-Je pensais quand même que ça irait. Qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il allait accepter mes sentiments. Et que même s'il me rejetait, il continue d'être comme il a toujours été avec moi. Non en fait moi je n'arriverais probablement pas à me comporter avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourquoi… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'ai encore tout gâché. J'ai encore plus mis en péril l'équilibre du groupe. Je suis désolé Jinki, je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va s'arranger. On va trouver une solution. Allez, lève-toi maintenant !

Onew aida Jonghyun à se mettre debout et lui conseilla d'aller voir Kibum sur le balcon. Jonghyun hésita mais se dit, que de toute manière, la situation pouvait difficilement être pire que ça. Il sorti de la chambre sous le regard réconfortant de son leader et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre menant dehors, sur le balcon. Il inspira un grand coup, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Une fois dehors il referma la porte pour éviter que le salon ne se retrouve inondé et essaya d'habituer son regard à l'obscurité. Comme le noir et la pluie n'offraient pas une visibilité optimale. Il ne vit pas tout de suite celui qu'il cherchait, assit sur la balustrade, les jambes dans le vide.

-Taemin c'est toi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer. Laisse-moi s'il te plait…

-Non, ce n'est que moi.

Key sursauta et se retourna précipitamment, reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il faillit tomber de sa mince plateforme en équilibre précaire mais Jonghyun le retint à temps en lui saisissant le bras.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises veux-tu. Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça ! le réprimanda son sauveur

Key fronça les sourcils, choqué que Jonghyun ose l'engueuler avec ce qu'il avait à se reprocher vis-à-vis de lui.

-Pourquoi tu as autant attendu pour me le dire ? Tu avais peur que je réagisse comme ça ? Que je m'énerve ? Que je casse tout ? Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire Jonghyun ! Moi aussi j'en ai bavé. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause de ton stupide égoïsme, tu m'ignorais royalement. Et tu es mon meilleur ami merde ! Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien si tu n'es pas à mes côtés… J'ai souffert aussi Jjong. J'ai eu l'impression de te perdre. C'est extrêmement douloureux. Et puis regarde-toi ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Franchement est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis le début Jonghyun. Ça nous aurait évités de souffrir tous les deux.

-Tu as réagi exactement comme je le craignais. C'est bon, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça, oublie c'était une connerie… cracha le brun

-Une connerie tu dis ? Alors assume tes conneries Kim Jonghyun ! lança Key avec un air de défi dans la voix

Et Key fit quelque chose que sa raison lui interdisait mais que son cœur voulait. Il se retourna et embrassa Jonghyun qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça vu son air surpris, remplacé bien vite par la passion. Key ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait apporter autant de sensations et se surprit à vouloir accélérer la cadence. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun tandis que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou, leur provoquant des frissons à tous les deux. L'eau qui coulait à torrents sur leurs corps brûlants les électrisait encore davantage. Jonghyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement malgré le fait qu'il pensait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que ça allait se terminer bien trop vite à son goût. Trop absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils n'entendirent pas la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir et leur leader les appeler. Celui-ci eut donc à crier pour se faire entendre.

-Ne croyez-pas que je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble ou que je fais exprès de gâcher cet instant magique, bien au contraire je préfère largement vous voir vous bécotez plutôt que vous battiez avec des ustensiles de cuisine mais il fait froid, il pleut, vous êtes à moitié à poil et demain on a une interview. Alors comme je n'ai pas du tout envie que vous tombiez malades vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer vous séchez immédiatement. En vitesse !

Jonghyun grogna et se sépara de sa Diva à regret. Il le prit par la main, le fit descendre de son perchoir et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ils prirent le chemin de la chambre, sûrement pour se changer comme le leur avait fortement conseillé le leader et traversèrent le salon sous le regard pervers de Taemin qui les regardaient attentivement, couchés aux cotés de Minho, dans le canapé, pour changer. Key ne pût s'empêcher de lancer une pique aux deux plus jeunes.

-Dîtes, si on vous a laissé la chambre, ce n'est pas pour que vous fassiez des cochonneries sur le canapé… se vengea l'Almighty

-Quoi ? Qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce canapé ? s'inquiéta le leader, prenant encore la conversation en cours de route

-Rien Hyung, ne t'inquiète pas répondit Minho

-Tiens Minho, et si on allait dans la chambre ?

-Quoi ? Hum… Si tu veux mon amour fit-il avec un sourire presque aussi pervers que ledit amour après que celui-ci lui ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille.

Taemin se leva, attendit son amant et partit en sautillant vers la chambre. En passant près du leader vocal, il lui glissa une confidence à voix basse.

-Je paris que tu ne peux faire crier Kibum aussi fort que je ferais crier Minho héhéhé chuchota le maknae, sournois, faisant sursauter son Hyung de surprise. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Taemin pouvait être le… dominant au sein de leur couple. Apparemment c'était l'effet recherché par le plus jeune car il sourit largement en voyant sa réaction. Puis Minho le rejoignit et ils partirent dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain ? Jonghyun ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire dedans. Onew regarda les deux membres restants dans le salon et leur conseilla d'aller se changer avant d'attraper froid. Les deux jeunes hommes s'empressèrent alors de rejoindre leur chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jonghyun ne laissa pas à Key le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il le plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte de la chambre et repris ce qu'il avait commencé avant qu'Onew ne vienne les interrompre. C'est-à-dire le déshabiller. Key, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, tenta faiblement de le repousser mais Jonghyun attendait ça depuis trop longtemps pour abandonner aussi facilement. Il lui retira son tee-shirt et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, se retenant de laisser sa marque sur cette peau blanche se doutant de sa réaction quand il aurait un peu repris ses esprits. Il se contenta d'embrasser cette peau si douce. Des gémissements sortaient déjà de la bouche du blond, qui avait aussi l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jonghyun puisse être amoureux de lui. Pour lui, son ami n'était même pas gay. Enfin avant qu'il ne lui fasse sa déclaration. Et en l'acceptant d'une manière un peu détournée, Key l'était devenu aussi, enfin il le supposait. Est-ce que je pourrais un jour le regarder sans rougir après ce qu'il est en train de me faire ? Key réfléchissait trop mais son corps réagissait tout seul face aux caresses du brun qui était maintenant en train de se frotter lascivement contre lui. Key caressa les cheveux de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Heureux qu'il reprenne l'initiative, Jonghyun répondit avec plus de fougue encore. Il enroula ses bras autours des hanches de Key et le serra contre lui. Key passa les siens autours de son cou, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était vraiment magnifique comme ça, bien que la maigreur de son corps effraye un peu le rappeur. Comme pouvait-il tenir encore debout dans cet état ? Jonghyun profita du moment d'inattention de son ange pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du lit et le déposa dessus en douceur. Puis il vient se positionner entre ses jambes et encadra son visage de ses paumes brûlantes.

-Je t'aime Kibum.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jonghyun.

Et sous le regard interrogatif de l'homme couché près de lui, Jonghyun sortit de la poche arrière de son jean un foulard. Il regarda avec un sourire un peu sadique.

-Euh… Jjong, c'est pour quoi faire ?

-Voyons mon ange, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ton gage.


	4. Un gage

-Voyons mon ange, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ton gage.

Key déglutit avec peine. Qu'avait l'intention de faire Jonghyun avec ce foulard ? La question ne se posait pas… Jonghyun commença à glisser doucement le foulard le long du corps de Kibum sur lequel il était couché pour remonter sur vers son visage. Key se raidit encore un peu plus tandis que Jonghyun lui passait lentement le foulard sur les yeux, puis le noua autour de sa tête. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui prit la main avec douceur et l'appuya contre sa joue, pendant qu'il se penchait vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le fait qu'il lui bande les yeux aurait pu faire penser à quelque chose de plus brutal pour la suite, mais Key avait l'air un peu perdu, et en aucun cas Jonghyun n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal maintenant qu'il était enfin à lui. Key répondit au baiser que lui donnait son amant. Les sensations étaient décuplées du fait qu'il ne voyait rien. Le baiser s'envenima rapidement, Key mordit légèrement la lèvre de Jonghyun, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul dominant, ce qui fit sourire le dinosaure malgré le sang qui commençait à perler de son croissant de chair. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse du plus jeune, provoquant des frissons à celui-ci. Il lui remonta petit à petit son tee-shirt, dévoilant le torse blanc qui l'attirait tant. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette partie convoitée et laissa sa langue sortir de sa bouche pour le titiller. Il sentit Key se cambrer, et sa main partie retrouver celle libre de Jonghyun.

_Kibum… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es désirable comme ça… Lâcha soudain Jonghyun, avec un sourire malicieux que Key ne pouvait évidemment pas voir. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rougir pour autant. Rien que la voix de Jonghyun faisait effet sur lui…

_Je ne te vois pas donc c'est sûr que c'est un peu compliqué. Répondit-il avec un sourire, après avoir retrouvé une couleur à peu près naturelle, ce qui était compliqué, car Jonghyun n'avait pas arrêté sa douce torture sur son torse.

Jonghyun laissa échapper un rire à la réponse de son amant et s'empressa de reprendre ses lèvres contre les siennes, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, d'abord un peu timidement, puis plus franchement, se découvrant dans une chaude étreinte. Key osa passa ses mains le long du corps de Jonghyun, caressant son dos. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Jonghyun lui retira complètement sa chemise. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était le vêtement idéal dans ce genre de situation car même s'il y avait beaucoup de boutons, on pouvait le retirer sans cesser de s'embrasser. Kibum était maintenant torse nu et frissonna, sentant un courant d'air. Jonghyun rit une seconde fois.

_Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques minutes tu n'auras plus froid.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement désinvolte, comme on annonce quelque chose d'insignifiant. Mais ce sont tous les sous-entendus cachés derrière qui firent une fois de plus rougir le plus jeune. Jonghyun trouvait cela vraiment mignon et n'arrêtait pas de le « provoquer ».

_Jjong. Geignit Kibum, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres que le concerné ne vit pas

_Oui ?

Key donna un coup de bassin, et profita de l'effet de surprise pour basculer Jonghyun et se retrouver sur lui. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds, en sentant les mains fraîches de son amant passer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Jonghyun se sentit mal à l'aise à ce moment car son torse ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose maintenant. Key dû le sentir car il le rassura.

_Je t'aime Jonghyun…

Le cœur de Jonghyun fit un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine et Kibum le sentit, éclatant de rire à son tour.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma Diva. Mais tu te moques de moi~ tu vas le regretter.

Jonghyun eut un sourire sadique et reprit sa position de dominant. Key accepta sa « défaite » et des frissons lui parcourent l'échine quand Jonghyun lui mordit le cou. Celui-ci aspira son épiderme pour y laisser une marque rouge, qui ne tarderait pas à devenir violette. Key eut un frisson de bien-être et repassa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant, flattant ses côtes. Jonghyun se stoppa quelques instants pour retirer son vêtement avant de se recoucher sur Key qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Jonghyun fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il les avait retrouvées alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Comme la première fois, Key prit la parole et sembla répondre à ses muettes interrogations.

_Tes lèvres sont tellement addictives Jjong…

Le concerné eut un grand sourire face à l'air soumis de son amant et commença à lui embrasser le bas du ventre, le faisant gémir.

_T'impatienterais-tu KiBum ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu changée, mais non moins agréable aux oreilles de Key

Celui-ci se contenta de rougir pour toute réponse, ce qui parut pourtant satisfaire le petit dinosaure qui fit lentement glisser une de ses mains sur la bosse naissante de Key. Il la frotta d'abord lentement, un air sadique affiché sur le visage. Key essayait de contenir ses gémissements mais Jonghyun accélérait la cadence, comme pour le forcer à manifester son plaisir. L'Almighty se mordit la lèvre. Jonghyun décida d'aller plus loin et commença à lui retirer son pantalon. Kibum leva les hanches pour l'aider à le retirer complètement. Une fois que ceci fut fait, le leader vocal reprit ce qu'il faisait précédemment, à savoir, masturber le blond.

Mais Kibum ne supportant plus de recevoir du plaisir sans en donner se releva sous l'air surpris de Jonghyun qui le rallongea aussitôt.

_Et bien ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui commandais ce soir. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Kibum avant d'en mordiller le lobe

_Mais je…

_Chuuut~ Continua Jonghyun d'une voix grave qui donnait une multitude de frissons à son amant

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler. Lui-même ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi heureux surtout. Key, abandonné à lui comme même dans ses rêves les plus… chauds, il n'avait pas osé l'imaginer. Il était surtout heureux que celui-ci lui ait donné une réponse positive. Il l'aimait tellement… Mais en attendant, c'était le moment de s'amuser !

Tout en le surplombant toujours, Jonghyun glissa vicieusement sa main dans le boxer du jeune homme, saisissant son érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse, tout en déposant une multitude baisers légers comme l'air sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, soit son torse, son cou ou son visage. Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de poignets jusqu'à ce que Kibum n'en puisse plus et l'implore d'arrêter. Il obéit, et Kibum sentit qu'il se relevait, mais bientôt, une indescriptible sensation lui envahit le bas-ventre et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide entourer son sexe. S'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir, il aurait surement halluciné. Jamais, au grand Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé Jonghyun, ni même un autre homme, lui faire une telle chose. Mais c'était tellement bon ! La langue de Jonghyun le faisait décidément rêver. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relâcha dans un spasme et crut bien entre-apercevoir les étoiles. Son boxer quitta définitivement ses jambes, et il entendit un bruit de vêtement plus marqué. Jonghyun devait s'être relevé et être en train de se déshabiller à son tour. Key se demanda quelle image son amant pouvait bien avoir de lui. Nu, allongé sur le dos les jambes écartées, les yeux bandés de surcroit. Quoique c'était bien à cause –ou plutôt grâce à lui– qu'il était là comme ça à ce moment précis. Key l'entendit se rapprocher du lit et buter dedans, laissant échapper un juron étouffé. Cela le fit rire, et Jonghyun le remarqua bien. Il s'allongea sur son amant, mettant leur deux corps nus en contact, leur arrachant à chacun un soupir de bien-être. Jonghyun commença à bouger son bassin lascivement sur celui de Key qui l'accompagna dans son mouvement, cherchant pourtant à l'accélérer. Mais Jonghyun ralentit soudainement, faisait gémir Kibum de frustration.

_Tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ?

_Yah ! Tu poses la question alors que tu connais très bien la … anw… réponse… Arrête-ça… Murmura-t-il

_Très bien, j'arrête. Déclara alors Jonghyun, stoppant tout mouvement

Kibum ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de son amant mais savait très bien ce qu'ils reflétaient à ce moment. De la provocation. Jonghyun voulait tout simplement le pousser à bout, et il était sur la bonne voie pour y parvenir.

_Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Arrête d'aller aussi doucement. Bouda le plus jeune

_Ah, c'est ce que tu veux alors ?! Répondit Jonghyun, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Il donna un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres, surprenant Key qui frissonna. Sa virilité s'éveillait de nouveau et sentir celle de Jonghyun contre son intimité n'y étais pas pour rien… Jonghyun, plus que conscient de l'état dans lequel il mettait son amant, suça un de ses doigts pour le lubrifier. Il le fit ensuite glisser lentement le long du torse de Key, descendant progressivement vers son entre-jambe qu'il taquina avant de descendre encore plus. La respiration de Kibum était bruyante, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit le doigt de Jonghyun pénétrer son intimité. Il sentit ensuite ses lèvres se poser sur ses siennes pour un baiser tout doux, avant que Jonghyun ne rajoute un doigt, et que Key se tortille d'inconfort. Cette sensation était désagréable mais si Jonghyun s'y prenait bien, il l'oublierait bien vite.

Celui-ci bougea ses deux doigts en lui, arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés au danseur blond. Mais rapidement, la température lui sembla augmenter encore plus quand il ressentit quelque chose de très étrange mais il voulait absolument le ressentir encore. Jonghyun sut qu'il avait touché juste et sourit avant de retirer ses doigts. Kibum eut un soupir de frustration et sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche, et l'autre lui caresser tendrement la joue. Ce qu'il ressentit ensuite n'eut rien de comparable avec ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Jonghyun eut beau le pénétrer avec toute la douceur qu'il put, ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux pour le dominé qui sentit malgré lui une larme perler au coin de son œil.

_Aïe Jonghyun, n'y vas pas comme une brute !

_Je fais ce que je peux… Détend-toi, ça va passer.

Jonghyun se pencha pour l'embrasser, bougeant sans le faire exprès et faisant gémir Key dans le baiser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte passionnée, jouant l'une avec l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Jonghyun sentit le corps de son amant se décrisper petit à petit mais n'arrêta le baiser que par manque d'oxygène. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire, remontant vers son visage pour finalement l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, avant de donner un premier coup de rein, qui surprit Key qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il se remit vite de sa surprise et enchaîna avec un autre, rapidement suivi par Jonghyun, qui le serra plus fort contre lui tout en se déhanchant, faisant claquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient très vite, jusqu'à ce que Jonghyun se stoppe d'un coup, et se retire de Key, avant de re pénétrer avec plus de force encore. Celui-ci cria, Jonghyun venait de buter contre sa prostate.

_Tu vois, ça va mieux … aaah… Murmura Jonghyun

_Garde tes forces au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire… Soupira Key, lui-même bien essoufflé

Jonghyun donna ses coups de reins plus brutalement, voulant l'entendre crier tout son plaisir, Kibum se retenait pourtant, ayant pitié des trois autres dans l'appartement, et pas au courant du « pari » que son amant avait fait avec le maknae. Mais soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier, et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais c'était sans compter sur Jonghyun qui avait bien compris qui criait, et qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Kibum finit par reconnaître les cris du rappeur, et fut surpris de l'entendre de cette façon, Minho étant plutôt quelqu'un de calme habituellement. Jonghyun donna un dernier coup de hanche, et Kibum se relâcha entre leurs deux torses, provoquant la jouissance du plus âgé à l'intérieur de lui. Jonghyun se retira de son amant, leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Il défie le bandeau des yeux de Kibum, et celui-ci cligna des yeux à cause de la luminosité, après avoir été plongé dans le noir complet pendant un bon moment.

Le plus âgé frissonna, la température de la pièce étant vite redescendue. Kibum attrapa la couverture tombée au sol en se contorsionnant et lâcha un cri d'inconfort, Jonghyun n'y avait pas été de mainmorte avec son pauvre bassin. Il les couvrit tous les deux avec la couverture récupérée et Jonghyun se blottit contre lui, trop fatigué pour aller se laver maintenant, et surtout, il savait très bien que la salle de bain ne serait pas libre avant un moment. Il espérait juste que Taemin et Minho en avait quand même fini et qu'ils pourraient dormir en paix. Kibum entoura les épaules de Jonghyun de ses bras et appuya sa tête contre lui.

_Tu étais fantastique ce soir mon Dino… Sourit-il

_Toi aussi ma Diva, toi aussi… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, ce n'était jamais aussi parfait…

_Tu as déjà rêvé de moi de cette façon ? Rigola Kibum, voulant le provoquer un peu

_Hm… Oui… Comment j'étais sensé réagir quand je te voyais sortir à moitié nu de la salle de bain, où quand tu dansais ?

_Et bien… Je ne sais pas…

Kibum rougit, imaginant surement quelque chose d'interdit aux enfants. Jonghyun le vit bien malgré ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seul, sous l'impact du sommeil qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

_Fais de beaux rêves… Chuchota Kibum à son amoureux

_Ils seront beaux si tu y es… Toi aussi… Répondit Jonghyun avec une moue mignonne

Kibum le regarda, attendri. Comment aurait-il fait si jamais il avait vraiment repoussé Jonghyun ? Sans nul doute il se serait rendu compte plus tard de sa bêtise, et les choses auraient été beaucoup plus compliquées.

Jonghyun embrassa son amant et ferma lentement les yeux, partant doucement vers le royaume des songes.

Kibum ne tarda pas à en faire de même, mais avant de sombrer complètement, il crut entendre du bruit près d'eux. Comme il ne vit rien, il en conclut qu'il devait déjà rêver à moitié.

Pourtant les vois étaient bien réelles, et surtout pas vraiment discrètes…

Le lendemain matin, dans une autre pièce de l'appartement…

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon maknae est devenu un homme !

Mais qui pouvait bien crier de telles choses de bon matin ?

Mais quel est le SHINee qui a l'air de vivre sur une autre planète, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que « son maknae » n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps ?

Mais pourquoi criait-il cela ?


End file.
